hellopojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Hello! Poject Wiki
} What is this Wiki about? ' This Wiki is about Moaning Musume. - THE IDOL PARODY, a cabaretistic answer to the scandals of several more or less popular Idols in Japan and Korea. It includes a sociocritically position against the fandom and the haters and also shows the opinion of many persons as well as rumours which are partly true and partly false (and can ''mostly clearly be proven as true/false). The characters are exaggerated stereotypical in relation with their behaviour. Their personalities, which are shown here, are not compellingly able to be compared with their real personalities and include also the opinions and impressions of outsiders. '''Read this message, before you start: Even if it's called "The Idol Parody", Moaning Musume. should show you the dumbness of people who usually talk a bunch of trash' about the Idol world.'' ''It's '''not about blaming the Idols. They are just humans like you and I, just with less privacy and should be treaten as such!'' "Moaning Musume." can be seen as a fantasy sub-universe which absorbs everything which was ever talked about several Idols and mix it up to a crazy somewhat unrealistic strange world which mainly wants to show the stupid fights of '' ''"hater against fan", "K-Pop against J-Pop", "popular against more popular" and in the end "dumb human 1 VS. dumb human 2". '' ''With other words: fighting against eachother is unnecessary and brings nothing, (just WW3 and similar stories nearer), '' ''which is the moral of the whole story. Your mothertongue is German? Push the following button, to visit the German version of this Wiki: article were created since 23.07.2012. 'Members of Moaning Musume.' 'known former Members of Moaning Musume.' 'Sub-Units of Moanmusume. ' *'DANCE ✯' *'lesbiANGRY and lesbiAEGYO' 'For other interesting facts about Moaning Musume. read also...' #About "Moaning Musume. - THE IDOL PARODY (Series)" #About "Let's spread rumours! (Season 1)" #About these Episodes! #About the history of Moanmusu! #About Moaning Musume's latest Single. #About their producer! 'Members of Berryz No-Go ' 'known former Members of Berryz No-Go ' 'For other interesting facts about Berryz No-Go read also...' #About "Moaning Musume. - THE IDOL PARODY (Series)" #About "Let's spread rumours! (Season 1)" #About these Episodes! #About the history of Berryz ! #About Berryz No-Go's latest Single. #About their producer! #About Hello! Poject Children! 'Members of '°R-ūde 'known former Members of '°R-ūde 'For other interesting facts about '°R-ūde' read also...' #About "Moaning Musume. - THE IDOL PARODY (Series)" #About "Let's spread rumours! (Season 1)" #About these Episodes! #About the history of °R-ūde! #About °R-ūde's latest Single. #About their producer! #About Hello! Poject Children! 'Members of S/tileage ' 'known former Members of S/tileage ' 'For other interesting facts about S/tileage' read also... #About "Moaning Musume. - THE IDOL PARODY (Series)" #About "Let's spread rumours! (Season 1)" #About these Episodes! #About the history of S/tileage! #About S/tileage's latest Single. #About their producer! #About Hello! Poject Kenshuusei ! 'ᅏMoaning Musukoᅑ' 'Shuffle Units' UNPOPULAR 15 Ǿ PUSHED 7 ♚ 'Ass-Kicking-Bitches-0815-Super-Squad' 'SoShiT' ''Related pages'' Latest activity Category:Browse